rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Philosophyz
Philosophyz is the first opening theme of the visual novel Rewrite. It was first released as a single on January 28, 2011 in Japan by Key Sounds Label, bearing the catalog number KSLA-0067, and also included as the first track of the Disc 1 of Rewrite Original Soundtrack. Shinji Orito composed the track, with arrangement by Mintjam. and lyrics written by Yuuto Tonokawa. The vocals are performed by Runa Mizutani. An arrangement of the song is used as the first opening theme of the anime adaptation. The opening animation is storyboarded by URA AC-Promenade, directed by Daisuke Eguchi, and solo animated by Tadashi Abiru. Lyrics Japanese= ひび割れた夜に　幾星霜の空　映る僕たちは幻 もし叶うのなら　昨日とは違う　本当の僕をこの地に 僕ら生きてきたこと　彼方へ消えてく 錆びついたレール　君はただ立ちつくす 今この腕に流れる　碧い火があるなら 振り返る君の手を引いて もう二度と離さないと　灰の星へ誓うよ 書き換える　この詩を 生きていく意味を　ここで探すなら 誰も悪を望みはしない 暗い森の中　深い闇の中 それも知らず僕らはいた 風と雲が光ると　信じたあの頃 無邪気な時には戻れない　もう二度と この世界で生きていく　理があるなら その先に君を求めよう 何もかもが隠された　この世界で生きるよ 僕だけの輝きを 嘆きの壁を砕き　赤茶けた砂覆う いつか夢見た大地 逃げない　もう　そこへ 今この腕に流れる　赤い血があるなら 振り返る君の手を引いて もう二度と離れないと　遠い星へ誓うよ 書き換える　そのすべて |-| Japanese (with kana)= ひび割（わ）れた夜（よる）に　幾星霜（いくせいそう）の空（そら）　映（うつ）る僕（ぼく）たちは幻（まぼろし） もし叶（かな）うのなら　昨日（きのう）とは違（ちがう）う　本当（ほんとう）の僕（ぼく）をこの地（ち）に 僕（ぼく）ら生（い）きてきたこと　彼方（かなた）へ消（き）えてく 錆（さ）びついたレール　君（きみ）はただ立（た）ちつくす 今（いま）この腕（うで）に流（なが）れる　碧（あお）い火（ひ）があるなら 振（ふ）り返（かえ）る君（きみ）の手（て）を引（ひ）いて もう二度（にど）と離（はな）さないと　灰（はい）の星（ほし）へ誓（ちか）うよ 書（か）き換（か）える　この詩（うた）を 生（い）きていく意味（いみ）を　ここで探（さが）すなら 誰（だれ）も悪（あく）を望（のぞ）みはしない 暗（くら）い森（もり）の中（なか）　深（ふか）い闇（やみ）の中（なか） それも知（し）らず僕（ぼく）らはいた 風（かぜ）と雲（くも）が光（ひか）ると　信（しん）じたあの頃（ころ） 無邪気（むじゃき）な時（とき）には戻（もど）れない　もう二度（にど）と この世界（せかい）で生（い）きていく　理（ことわり）があるなら その先（さき）に君（きみ）を求（もと）めよう 何（なに）もかもが隠（かく）された　この世界（せかい）で生（い）きるよ 僕（ぼく）だけの輝（かがや）きを 嘆（なげ）きの壁（かべ）を砕（くだ）き　赤茶（あかちゃ）けた砂覆（すなお）う いつか夢見（ゆめみ）た大地（だいち） 逃（に）げない　もう　そこへ 今（いま）この腕（うで）に流（なが）れる　赤（あか）い血（ち）があるなら 振（ふ）り返（かえ）る君（きみ）の手（て）を引（ひ）いて もう二度（にど）と離（はな）れないと　遠（とう）い星（ほし）へ誓（ちか）うよ 書（か）き換（か）える　そのすべて |-| Japanese (with furigana)= ひび れた に　 の 　 る たちは もし うのなら　 とは う　 の をこの に ら きてきたこと　 へ えてく びついたレール　 はただ ちつくす この に れる　 い があるなら り る の を いて もう と さないと　 の へ うよ き える　この を きていく を　ここで すなら も を みはしない い の 　 い の それも らず らはいた と が ると　 じたあの な には れない　もう と この で きていく　 があるなら その に を めよう もかもが された　この で きるよ だけの きを きの を き　 けた う いつか た げない　もう　そこへ この に れる　 い があるなら り る の を いて もう と れないと　 い へ うよ き える　そのすべて |-| Romaji= Hibiwareta yoru ni ikuseisou no sora utsuru boku-tachi wa maboroshi Moshi kanau no nara kinou to wa chigau hontou no boku o kono chi ni Bokura ikite kita koto kanata e kieteku Sabitsuita reeru kimi wa tada tachitsukusu Ima kono ude ni nagareru aoi hi ga aru nara Furikaeru kimi no te o hiite Mou nido to hanasanai to hai no hoshi e chikau yo Kakikaeru kono uta o Ikite yuku imi o koko de sagasu nara Dare mo aku o nozomi wa shinai Kurai mori no naka fukai yami no naka Sore mo shirazu bokura wa ita Kaze to kumo ga hikaru to shinjita ano koro Mujaki na toki ni wa modorenai mou nido to Kono sekai de ikite yuku kotowari ga aru nara Sono saki ni kimi o motomeyou Nani mo kamo ga kakusareta kono sekai de ikiru yo Boku dake no kagayaki o Nageki no kabe o kudaki akachaketa suna oou Itsuka yumemita daichi Nigenai mou soko e Ima kono ude ni nagareru akai chi ga aru nara Furikaeru kimi no te o hiite Mou nido to hanarenai to tooi hoshi e chikau yo Kakikaeru sono subete |-| English= On a night that cracked apart, reflected in the sky of many years, we’re illusions. If my wish does come true, put the real me, different from yesterday, on this ground. The fact that we’ve lived will vanish into the yonder. You simply stand still on the rusted railroad tracks. Now, if there’s a blue fire running in my arms, Then I’ll look back and pull you along by your hand. I will vow to the ashen stars to never part from you again. I will rewrite this poem. If we search for the meaning of living here, Then no one will wish us ill. Within the dark forest, within the deep darkness, We were there without even knowing so. Back then, I believed that the wind and clouds shined, I can’t ever return to that innocent time again If there’s a reason for living in this world Then I’ll seek you ahead of that I’ll live on in this world where just about everything is hidden For my own brilliance I’ll smash the wall of grief and cover the auburn sand I won’t flee from the land I dreamed of one day I’m already going there Now, if there’s red blood running in my arms Then I’ll look back and pull you along by your hand I will vow that we’ll never be apart again, to the distant stars I will rewrite everything. Videos Trivia * Another arrangement is performed by Mintjam instead of Runa Mizutani. * Philosophyz has two instrumental arrangement in the visual novel: Philosophy of Yours, arranged to orgel by Orito himself, and Philosophy of Ours, an orchestral arrangement by Manabu Miwa. Category:Music Category:Rewrite Original Soundtrack Songs Category:Songs Category:Anime Songs